Harlem Quinn
Harlem "Harley" Quinn, real name unknown, was a member of the Turnedbloods race and an enemy of Blade. Biography Blade Harlem "Harley" Quinn was a Turnedblood, a human who has become a vampire after being bitten by another vampire. She is property of Deacon Frost, due to having his mark on the back of her neck, and is, in technical terms, not an actual member of the House of Erebus. Her real name was unknown to even her, and "Harlem Quinn" was the name Deacon Frost gave her so that she wouldn't be nameless. The reason for her not knowing her own name, as stated by Frost himself, was possibly because she was abandoned when she was very young (possibly toddler-young). She was bit by Deacon after four years of being a "wannabe" and became his lover afterwards, moving into the House of Erebus. Both Harlem and Deacon were seen as being bad in the vampire community, mostly because of their showy activities, like discos for vampires and wild exclusive clubs. While Deacon was often in conflict with Gitano Dragonetti, head of the house, Harlem herself was often found in conflict with fellow Deacon lover, Mercury who appeared to be very jealous of Deacon and Harlem's relationship. Mercury despised the fact that she was considered Deacon's partner-in-crime and that Deacon had given her name. She clearly states in Blade that she wishes Harlem would have stayed nameless. Harlem assisted Deacon in his plan, by acting as a distraction for Acacia Danika whom had caught wind of Deacon's plans. While she was killed in the end, Harlem managed to distract Acacia long enough for Deacon to get La Magra's temple and get the Council's elders there. Harlem was then killed by Acacia, who stabbed Harlem through the heart with a silver rod. Character traits Harlem was a rather chaotic, sadistic character whom seemed to follow in her master and lover, Deacon Frost's footsteps. She was described as being a female who deeply enjoyed Frost's madness and sadistic tendencies. She is defined as being psychotic and misguided. Mercury claims her to be very unintelligent, though this is highly unlikely in that she was easily able to see that Acacia Danika spent a few years in military training. Appearance Harlem took on an appearance rather similar to the DC Comics character she was named after. In her first appearance, she was shown with hair so blonde it was white, although she stated that she hadn't re-dyed her hair yet, indicating that her hair is typically half-red, half-black. She was typically shown with hair similar to that of Mercury in her first appearance, except with using a different kind of hairpiece for the hairstyle. She was often shown in black and red clothing that matched her typical hair color style. She was also shown wearing her makeup as red eyeshadow and black lipstick, which also mirrored her outfit and hair color. Relationships *Blade - Enemy. *Deacon Frost - Lover. *Mercury - Ally. *Abraham Whistler - Enemy. *Quinn - Ally. *Gitano Dragonetti - Enemy. *Karen Jensen - Enemy. *David Frost - Enemy and Ex-Lover. * Trivia *Harlem's nickname and surname come from Harley Quinn from DC comics. **Harlem is a large neighborhood in the northern section fo New York City borough of Manhattan. Category:Female Category:Blade Franchise Category:Vampires Category:Turnedbloods Category:Mallory16461646